


Snowball fight ~ Remile

by abrecalledcheese



Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [5]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Remile - Freeform, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrecalledcheese/pseuds/abrecalledcheese
Summary: Just to be clear, no one wins 😂Hope you liked it!~ Bre
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044750
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Snowball fight ~ Remile

Remy and Emile walked hand in hand down the moonlit path that stretched across the field. Emile rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, nuzzling his face into Remy’s scarf in an attempt to keep his cherry-red button nose from freezing off. Noticing Emile’s actions, Remy grabbed his gloved hand.  
“Cold?” he asked, looking down at him.

“No, your scarf just smells nice,” he replied, still burying his face in the fabric. It wasn’t exactly the truth, but it also wasn’t completely a lie. He laughed softly to himself at Emile’s response, knowing full well that that wasn’t the real reason. After walking for quite a while, they decided to turn back; they were both starting to get cold and when Remy checked his watch, he saw that it was almost midnight.

“We should probably go back now,” he said.

“Yeah. I’m starting to get a little chilly,” Emile replied. As they turned around to follow the path that would eventually lead them back home, still hand in hand, snow started to flutter down from above. It fell quickly and set on the ground almost immediately and after around 10 minutes, the entire field was covered by snow like a white, fluffy blanket on a bed.

Looking down mischievously, Emile knelt down.  
“What are you doing?” Remy asked, confused as to why he had abruptly stopped.

“Tying my shoelaces,” he lied, innocently looking up at him. Remy smiled back at him and shrugged it off, walking a few steps forward to occupy himself as he waited for him.

Emile smiled slyly to himself as he picked up a chunk of snow, smoothed it into a ball and threw it at Remy, all in one swift motion. Remy froze in shock as the cold sphere collided with his face and as Emile stood back up again, still retaining his innocent puppy smile, he smirked at him playfully.  
“Oh no you didn’t,” he began as he bent down to pick up some snow. Emile let out a quiet yelp as he ran, Remy following not far behind. He threw the snowball at him but narrowly missed as he ducked at just the right moment for it to skim over his grape-purple hair. Eventually, Emile reached a wall of shrubs and hid behind it, panting. After waiting for a while, he decided to slowly come around the corner; he couldn’t hear anything and thought that maybe Remy had given up.

How wrong he was.

As he peeked his head round the side of the bush, Emile’s face was met with a freezing cold ice ball. Remy instantly turned and ran and Emile eagerly chased after him; they both laughed as they ran, enjoying the icy wind brush past them as they sprinted. He quickly caught up to him and, out of instinct, jumped on Remy and tackled him to the ground. They ended up in heap, lying in the fluffy snow and although their skins started to go numb at the contact, they didn’t have a care in the world about whether they would freeze or not and instead stayed lying together, laughing at the chaos they had just created. Emile and Remy soon abandoned their idea to go home as soon as they initially wanted and instead sat together under the stars, arms linked, and trusted the winds and the moon to keep them safe as they stole this tranquil moment from the world’s time for as long as they wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, no one wins 😂
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> ~ Bre


End file.
